


you're in my veins and i cannot get you out

by bugabisous (mariafernanda)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Mutual Pining, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), no reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariafernanda/pseuds/bugabisous
Summary: It had been three slow, painful months since she realized how much the absence of his love hurt her. Sure, he was the same silly, pun-loving, supportive partner she had come to know and love, but he rarely called her anything other than Ladybug, and if he did give her a nickname it was almost never my lady. And she missed it, oh how she missed him.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 49
Kudos: 321





	you're in my veins and i cannot get you out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LNC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNC/gifts).



> Title is from a song called In my veins by Andrew Belle.
> 
> I was feeling the ladynoir soft hours tonight. But also I was feeling the post-Miracle Queen angst hours tonight.
> 
> Dedicated to LNC because I love her writing, and also because her reply to one ask she got inspired me, and because _why not_.

It had been three months now since Chat Noir had told her he had a girlfriend. Three slow, painful months since she realized how much the absence of his love hurt her. Sure, he was the same silly, pun-loving, supportive partner she had come to know and love, but he rarely called her anything other than Ladybug, and if he did give her a nickname it was almost never _my lady_. And she missed it, oh how she missed _him_.

It wasn’t fair of her to realize how much she loved him, and the _ways_ in which she did, when he had moved on – which he had every right to do, she couldn’t blame him for doing so, as she had first-hand experience of how much it hurt to keep chasing a love you knew was impossible. And therein was the problem: His love wasn’t unreachable nor impossible anymore. Because, god, she felt it.

She felt it in her chest when he smiled at her, and on the tips of her fingers when they brushed against his shoulder, and when she looked at the Eiffel Tower lit up in the distance or when she jumped across rooftops alone on her way back home. She felt it in her blood, boiling, as she hugged him tight after a particularly nasty akuma had vanished him for fourteen agonizing minutes before she could bring him back with her miraculous restoration.

“Thank you for coming back to me, Chat,” she whispered against his neck and she felt him tremble, his hands shaking where they rested on her back. She felt his lips drop a quick kiss to the top of her head before he started pulling away, but she clutched at him, “no, _please_ , not yet.”

“My lady,” he exhaled a breath, his arms coming around her to envelop her in his embrace even more, “we have to go, our miraculous…”

“Please, Chat,” she pulled her face away from his neck to look at him, “I’m tired, I…”

He looked at her with an intensity she didn’t often see in him anymore, before nodding and moving to grab her and carry her away from the cameras. She drank in his scent, her nose brushing against his throat – she felt him gasp slightly and shake his head. That’s when she remembered, suddenly, like a gunshot piercing the silence of a quiet summer night, that _he had a girlfriend_ and he didn’t love her anymore. She bit back a sob, feeling like the biggest idiot in the world and cursing herself for letting him slip away even though she had known, deep down, that she had fallen for him a long time ago.

When he let go of her, she saw they were on the same rooftop where she broke his heart months ago. Images of his eyes that were shiny with unshed tears, the warmth of his lips against her cheek, the rose he pressed into her hands – the one that she still had, pressed in between the pages of her diary – flashed in her mind. She wished she could turn back time and go back to that night, just so she could tell herself to not be stubborn, to give in to what she already felt. But the miraculous weren’t supposed to be used for selfish means, and no amount of wishing would help her now.

And without regard for all the ways his answer would destroy her, without caring about what she had seen in the future that one time, knowing very well that it wouldn’t change a thing, she blurted out, “I can’t do this anymore.”

“Do what, Ladybug?” he asked, confused, starting to move his hand so he could touch her shoulder. She drew away from him, not even daring to look at him as she put the final nail in her coffin.

“I’m in love with you!” she turned around, walking to the railing. She felt him walk towards her, but she didn’t acknowledge the footsteps or the heat of his presence right behind her or his breath on her neck, “I know you don’t love me anymore, and that you moved on, and I wish you all the best with yo–”

He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, his eyes looked haunted, “I… When did this happen?” he asked, looking lost, “How did I not _realize_?”

“I’m sorry,” she felt a tear slip from eyes, “forget I said anything.”

“No,” he replied, “I could never forget this moment, my lady.”

She felt her heart come to stop for a millisecond before it resumed beating wildly.

“I love you,” he said against her forehead before he pressed a kiss there, she closed her eyes at the sensation, “I have _always_ loved you, and no matter how much I tried I could never…”

“But, but you moved on?” she said, even as she felt his lips kiss her eyelids.

“No, I didn’t move on, not really,” he chuckled, “I tried, I tried _so hard_ , for two months before I realized that I wasn’t being fair to the girl I was dating, and I wasn’t being fair to myself.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want to trouble you again, my lady, not when you have so many responsibilities now.”

She opened her eyes to glare at him, “Your feelings for me were never a _problem_ , Chat.”

“I know it hurt you too, rejecting me,” he retorted, “I know now more than ever, that rejecting someone isn’t easy. I’m sorry I ever put you in that position, it couldn’t have been fun for you.”

“It wasn’t,” she pouted, “but none of that matters now.”

“No?”

“No,” she put her hands on his shoulders, “because _I_ love _you_. And _you_ love _me_.”

“I do, my lady, I love you,” he took one of her hands and kissed it softly, “I don’t think anyone has _ever_ felt this way about someone else.”

She snorted, flicking his bell, “Silly kitty, you’re wrong,” she rushed forward to press a kiss to his nose, “I feel the same way.”

And this time when they pulled away from their kiss, they both remembered and they knew their feelings were mutual, fed by the growing history between them. And they kissed each other again, and again, and _again._


End file.
